


Fuck the Pain Away

by IWannaBeYahtzee



Series: Tree Bros Baby [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Self-Indulgent, Smut, womb fucking, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeYahtzee/pseuds/IWannaBeYahtzee
Summary: Evan is having his first heat and he can't take it anymore.Connor can help him with that.





	Fuck the Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a big self indulgent exploration of kink and alpha/beta/omega dynamics which I normally don't explore too often but here we are. I'll probably do a sequel to this about the fallout of this fic (cause treebros baby eeeee!) so enjoy!

Connor was startled to discover that his designated sulking closet was occupied today. A tiny blonde with his knees pulled up to his chest was trembling in the corner of the closet. The guy looked up at him with a startled, embarrassed expression and drew his legs closer to him.  
  
Before Connor could say anything it hit him.  
  
That scent...  
  
Connor clapped his hand over his mouth and nose, stumbling back a bit. Fuck. Fuuuuuck. This kid was an omega. And judging from his red face and tortured expression, he was clearly in heat.  
  
Connor had always hated being an alpha. People already looked at him like he was dangerous and this didn't help. What especially didn't help was being surrounded by a bunch of other slimeball alphas that did nothing to break the stereotype. When Connor had stopped reeling from just how good this guy smelled he registered that he was saying something.  
  
"Oh god. Oh fuck! Y-You're an alpha aren't you?! Oh god, p-please don't-" he whimpered fearfully as he pressed himself against the wall of the closet.  
  
"N-no no!" Connor cried, his voice a bit muffled by his hand. "I mean I am but I'm not- I'm not gonna- no way!" He insisted.  
  
The blonde relaxed a bit and nodded, keeping his legs crossed as he continued to tremble.  
  
Connor felt a shudder run through him. God why did he have to look so...sexy?! "A-are you gonna be ok?" He asked. "You know you have those um...pills you can take..." he muttered awkwardly as he did his damndest not to get aroused.  
  
The blonde shook his head. "N-No! I don't- I haven't...this is the first time I uh..." he stammered, his blush darkening.  
  
"Oh..." Connor replied. So this was his first heat? "Uh should I go get someone?"  
  
"W-Wait don't go!" The blonde suddenly cried, leaning forward a bit to reach out to him. His shift in position allowed Connor to see a dark slick patch in his khakis.  
  
Connor bit his lip against another rush of arousal and immediately turned his eyes elsewhere, blushing even more. "What?! You do realize that I'm..." he said, gesturing to himself.  
  
The blonde curled himself up again before responding quietly. "I know its stupid but...I don't wanna be alone! I'm scared!"  
  
Connor grit his teeth. He needed to be out of here! Away from this sweet, wonderful, torturous scent that begged him to come closer, to protect, to stay.  
  
He let out a breath of resignation and sank to the floor beside the blonde. "I've seen you around before haven't I?" He asked, pressing his hand even more firmly against his nose. "Its uh...Ethan?"  
  
"Evan." The blonde murmured through labored breaths. "I uh I think we have- ghm! I think we have English together." He struggled out  
  
Shit. This was a bad idea. The scent was getting stronger by the second and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Evan was nearly panting at this point, sweat was dripping down his forehead and his fingers were clutching at his clothes.  
  
He looked like sex.  
  
_ 'Goddamnit Connor, control your dick would you?!'_ He scolded himself, digging his nails into the concrete floor to distract himself.  
  
"D-do you mind?" Evan asked timidly, gesturing to the floor by his feet. "Its just...the concrete is cool..."  
  
Why did he have to be so fucking cute?  
  
"Oh yeah. S-sure. Do what you have to do." Connor said in reply, pulling his long legs in towards his chest to give him room.  
  
Evan murmured a soft thanks as he lay down, pressing his forehead against the cold concrete. He wrapped his arms around himself as he began shaking harder than ever. The blonde bit his lip and let out a small, pained whine.  
  
Connor hated the fact that he was getting turned on by this as Evan really seemed to be in pain. He felt the need to say or do something to comfort him, to let him know he was safe. Not really thinking about it, he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over his trembling form.  
  
Evan froze his trembling suddenly ceasing. For a moment he didn't move and Connor wondered if he had messed up. Suddenly Evan pulled the fabric close to him, pressing it close to his face and inhaling deeply.  
  
Connor was taken aback by this, watching with wide eyes as Evan clutched at the jacket and whimpered. He turned his glassy green eyes towards Connor and the look in them was...something he couldn't quite identify. Evan pulled himself to his knees and faced Connor.  
  
"C-Connor I...I can't take it anymore!" He begged miserably, his skinned flushed the most gorgeous shade of red. "P-please...please help me."  
  
Well of course that went straight to Connor's dick. It didn't matter how hard Connor pressed his hand to his nose now, the smell was overwhelming him, bringing out something dark and feral in him. "...Evan I- are you sure you know what you're asking me?!" He choked out.  
  
Evan let out a little whine. He looked like he was about to cry. "Please!" He begged. "It-it hurts! I n-need you...to make it stop, Connor!"  
  
Connor felt something snap inside him and he lunged for Evan, pulling him towards him and clashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss.  
  
Evan moaned and whimpered into the kiss, clutching at the strong arms of an alpha, relishing in the embrace. Finally. **Finally.** **FINALLY.** Connor began tearing at Evan's khakis without breaking the kiss, snapping the flimsy button and sending it flying as he tore down the zipper. He pushed his shirt up as he pulled away but didn't have the patience to pull it all the way off. He licked his lips hungrily as he took in his bare form.  
  
"On your knees." He growled.  
  
Evan flushed and obeyed, rolling onto his knees. Connor cupped both cheeks in his hands, caressing them gently before pulling them apart. Evan's hole was delightfully pink and glistening with slick. He breathed hot breath onto his sensitive skin and watched Evan shudder and whimper in anticipation.With a low moan, Connor leaned forward and began lapping up the sweet slick. Evan lurched forward and let out a loud groan. "Oh God! C-Connor! Your tongue!" Connor dragged his tongue up and down in long wet lines over the swollen hole, wanting to taste everything Evan could give him. "Fuck, why do you taste sooo good?" This drew another moan from the blonde and Connor just wanted him to keep making those gorgeous little noises, wanted him to feel good, wanted it to be him that was making him feel good.  
  
Evan scrambled for purchase on the smooth concrete floor as he felt Connor's tongue slip into him. "Aaaah! C-Con-aaah!" Connor let out a contented hum as he happily ate him out. Evan convulsed and cried out as he came, splattering white onto the grey floor. To his dismay, he didn't go soft at all. Connor pulled away with a parting lick, his chin and cheeks wet with slick. He pulled Evan up for a moment to kiss him smack on the lips, letting him taste himself. It seemed like Evan found this just as hot as he did, a deep groan rising up from the blonde's chest.  
  
"Do I make you feel good?" He uttered, wiping away the excess with his arm.  
  
"Uh huhhhh." Evan replied, dazed.  
  
"Damn right." Connor smirked, high off of the rush pleasing his partner was giving him. He put Evan back on his knees and, maybe not as gently as he intended, slipped a finger in him. He was met with very little resistance, the blondes body and his tongue having done much of the work for him. Evan whimpered and rocked back against his finger, clearly getting impatient.  
  
Almost immediately after he slipped the second one in the blonde cried out in a mix of arousal and frustration. "Grahh! Please just-! Just do it already! I'm fine!" He groaned, grasping at Connor's wrist to hurry him along. Connor let out a low sigh, desire racing through his veins as he pulled his fingers out and gripped Evan's hips, digging his nails in. He used his other hand to quickly undo his pants and shove them down to his thighs, pulling himself out. He wrapped his hand around his cock, peeling his foreskin back as he stroked it. He leaned over the blonde, pressing his sensitive, dripping head to Evan's hole, causing them both to shudder. Evan whimpered desperately, wiggling his hips, trying to coax the alpha inside him. Connor trailed his lips up the back of Evan's neck (the temptation was there, it'd be _so easy_) and whispered into his ear. "If you wanna back out, do it now. Cause I'm not gonna be able to stop, even if you ask me to."  
  
Evan keened, pressing against him even harder. "Please Connor! I _need_ you! I need you inside me! Please...f-fuck me, Connor! Make the pain go away!" He pleaded.  
  
Connor growled through clenched teeth, resisting the urge to clamp them down on Evan's skin before pushing himself past the tight ring of muscle and into the wet, warm channel inside. Evan wailed, his arms nearly giving out at the incredible sensation of his alpha finally penetrating him, luckily Connor had been just aware enough to reach out an arm to catch him. He felt like he was on fire, heat and wetness emanating from between his legs and spreading throughout his whole body.  
  
As Connor carefully guided himself inside he couldn't contain the noise that ripped through him at the way the blondes warm, slick walls convulsed and shuddered around him. Soon enough Connors hips were flush against Evan's buttocks. Good thing too because there was no more room for his cock to go. The tip of his dick had pressed against some kind of soft, pliable rim. He had a pretty good guess about what it was and it was fucking hot. Connor couldn't hold himself back anymore and began pumping in and out of him with abandon. The blonde didn't seem to mind if his melodious noises were any indication.  
  
Evan squirmed and writhed and panted as his alpha continued to thrust into him. Finally, _**finally**_ relief! He clenched around him, pushing back against him, trying to sync with his rhythm. Every time Connor thrust he felt himself strike that fleshy wall and Evan would let out a particularly loud moan, so of course he continued to ram against it. Evan's back arched against him and he screamed out unintelligibly.  
  
"I'm knocking on heavens door huh? I can't believe there's really a womb there." Connor smirked before biting down on the shell of Evan's ear, sending a tremor through the blonde. Omega anatomy had always fascinated him and now he was getting up close and personal with it. He could feel the fleshy wall kissing the head of his dick beginning to give way under his constant thrusts. He wanted to be deeper. **Deeper.** **DEEPER!**  
  
Without warning Connor pulled Evan up and pressed him against his chest. With one final hard thrust, he could feel the head of his cock breaching the fleshy rim, penetrating his womb.  
  
"Ooooohhh fffuck yes!" He shouted in triumph. Evans tight hot channel convulsed around him, pushing out another gush of hot slick as the blonde moaned helplessly his head falling back onto Connor's shoulder. "Grngh! How's it feel baby? Can you feel my big, hard cock all the way up inside your little womb?" He growled into his ear as he resumed pumping into him. Evan was nearly delirious with arousal, panting and whimpering desperately as he felt the head of Connor's cock striking the walls of his cervix, slipping in and out of his womb teasingly and all he could think about was how much he wanted to feel his alpha spill inside him, filling him.  
  
"Do you want me to cum in here?" He grunted lowly, thrusting particularly hard to emphasize his point. "You wanna feel my cum pouring into you? Filling you up? Soaking into your womb?"  
  
"Y-yes!" Evan begged, grinding back against him entreatingly. "Oh God please! Cum in me Connor! Fill me up! I want your baby!"  
  
Connor ran his hands over Evan's stomach reverently, pushing his shirt up to see. "You'd look soooo fucking gorgeous with a baby belly." He murmured lowly into his ear as he slowed his thrusts to rock gently in and out of his womb. "All big and swollen with my kid. Would you like that?" He asked, his lips trailing lower, dangerously close, some far off part of him noted, to the neck.  
  
"Yess!" Evan sobbed. "Make me pregnant! I want your baby! I want...your baby!"  
  
The heat and the intensity and what Evan just said was all starting to get to Connor. He knew he was close but that wasn't exactly what he was worried about. "Fuck Evan! Put- put your hand on your neck!"  
  
"Wh-what?" He asked, dazed.  
  
"I'm afraid I might b-bite you!" He managed to get out.  
  
Evan's hand came up but not to cover his neck. His fingers tangled into Connors hair and pulled him towards his neck. Blushing even more furiously than ever before he said "It's okay. I-I aaah! d-don't mmmmind! B-bite me if you want!"  
  
Connor felt a surge of possession and need rush through him at Evan's words. "Shit! Ev, I'm close!" He cried, wrapping a hand around the blondes neglected cock. Evan's body seized up and he yelled out as his orgasm hit him. Feeling Evan tighten around him Connor let himself go pumping load after load of cum into Evan's womb. In the throes of his climax he let out a loud, almost animalistic growl and sunk his teeth into his neck. Evan cried out in pain and pleasure as Connor bit him. That was it. They were mated.  
Connor could feel his sperm spurting out of him, he had never cum so much in his life! He guessed it was some sort of mating thing but damn did it feel good. Evan could feel his womb swelling as it made room for Connor's cum. It was pouring hot and thick into him, splashing against the walls of his cervix and he moaned because it was sooo good!  
  
Even though both wanted to collapse at that point, Connor gently guided them onto their sides before carefully pulling out. Evan made a little gasp when he did, it was so cute. He lay down beside him on the cold concrete floor and the two of them caught their breath. As the heady fog of arousal began to fade and reality began to creep back in on them Connor was starting to realize what had just happened.  
  
Had he really just taken advantage of a poor omega having his first heat? Sure he had asked him to do it but he was going out of his mind with hormones at the time. Plus there was no way he hadn't gotten him pregnant. He came right into his womb! What if they weren't ready? They were still in high school for Christs sake! What if his parents tried to take the baby away? He ground his teeth together at the thought. The idea that someone would try to separate him and his mate from their child seemed to instinctively make his hackles rise.  
  
Oh. That's right.  
  
Mate.  
  
He'd bit him.  
  
Evan had said he could but then again you say a lot of things when you're having the best sex of your life! What if he didn't want to be mates with him? What if he regretted it? What if he regretted all of this?!  
  
Connor sat up slightly to say something to him, to apologize, to say anything that would make this ok. But what he saw made him reconsider his doubts. Evan was passed out, exhausted from his heat, his hand curled lovingly over his stomach and his neck stretched out in such a way as to perfectly display his bite mark.  
  
All of those warm, protective feelings bubbled up inside Connor again, pushing away the anxiety and doubt. He smiled and wrapped himself around Evan. Whatever happened now, it was all going to be ok. Because Evan was _his_ mate. And he was going protect and love him and their baby no matter what.


End file.
